


Reign Of Freedom

by Fallenangels8888



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangels8888/pseuds/Fallenangels8888
Summary: King Regis asked Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto to investigate one of the strongest kingdom in Eos in the south, the kingdom of Vasseodur where there were reports of anomalies in the city. Little did they know about the true danger that surrounds the people and the plague that engulfs the once known holy city.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where none of the events in the game happened and everything is in peace. At the moment...  
> :)  
> Also I like the song Bad Things by Camila Cabello to be the theme song of this story. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Another morning and another day in Insomnia is like any other day in any city in Eos. The noises of the people, the chirping of the birds and especially the sound of every machine in the city but one noise startled Regis in his throne; it’s the running and crying of a man heard from the outside of the castle.  
The guards of his castle were stopping him but the man was eager in running towards him. Regis stood up from his seat and motioned his hand up to stop his soldiers from refusing the man to come inside. 

 

When the man was nearing him, Regis was taken by surprise because of the appearance of the man. He was wearing decent clothes and shoes… that were covered in his own blood, there were slashes on his stomach and legs. But the evident one is that his eyes were black and his tears were blood. The man reached King Regis and cling to his knees,

“King Regis! Please! King Regis!! We need your help! You are the only one who can help us! Help my city!” The man shouted as he was crying, 

Regis bent down to him and asked, ‘What’s going on?’

‘Please listen to me well, I do not have much time, you need to listen! I reached your kingdom because of the help of the black haired woman. Please!! Help my city! Help the people who were left there!’  
The man hurryingly said,

‘Tell me where you are from young man.’ He asked,

‘I’m from Vasseodur, your highness.’ The man quickly replied,

‘But Vasseodur is one of the peaceful kingdom I know and-‘Regis reasoned,

‘No! No! You don’t understand! Please! Something’s wrong in our city, King Regis. Vasseodur is not the place you think it is! The king himself did this to me, he tortured me!’ The man held tightly on his knees,

‘If you are accusing the king himself then I need proof. You must show me some proof-‘The man suddenly showed Regis his wrist, when he did King Regis’ eyes widened in shock, 

The man slowly pulled Regis to his ear in order to whisper,

‘They are coming King Regis and they started in our city, they have returned and they are here. Help us. You and your kingdom is our only hope.’ 

Those were the man’s last words before blood oozed out of his body and finally he died.

Cor, who was standing near Regis walked to him and asked, 

‘What was it your highness? What have you seen?’ 

Regis looked far to the sky and said, ‘He has a mark on his wrist that I have seen once in my life. I saw it when I was twelve; my father was deciding this man’s fate because he did something unforgivable.  
‘  
‘What did he do?’ Cor asked interestingly,

‘He feasted on one of his friends out of hunger and he also beat up his children.’ Regis continued, ‘He was smiling, an axe was hanging over his head and he was laughing. He then also showed his wrist to my father and it was a mark. The mark of the sea monster Hydra, it represents poison, the Hydra’s own blood is toxic and it kills anything it touches. The only problem was after the accused man’s death no one has ever seen that mark again until today that is.’

‘Do you believe it? I don’t, your highness feels like codswallop to me. I mean anyone could’ve killed or hurt that man. He could be lying, out of all the kingdoms he can choose he chose Vasseodur? There hasn’t been a war in that kingdom for one hundred years.’ Cor argued,

‘I know. My father told me after that, that the mark of a Hydra is a red herring. That it was nothing but falsehood.’ Regis said, still looking up.

‘Come on your highness, that man who died must be a fake, he could’ve just had an accident with a chocobo proceeded to hurt himself thoroughly, wrote down that mark on his wrist and then went here so to escape from embarrassment. Because I don’t believe it, there is a reason why Vasseodur was picked the city of harmony last year and… Insomnia lost.’ Cor said while shaking his head,

‘Cor please don’t remind me of that it haunts me until today. No matter I will ask my son and his friends to investigate so please can you search for him?’ King Regis said as he sat down on his throne.

‘Certainly, your highness. Hey! You! Clean this up!’

Cor asked the soldiers to remove the man’s body and King Regis called out, ‘They are most likely fishing this time of the day!’

‘Roger that!’ Cor replied as he walked outside the walls to look for Noctis and his friends.

Standing on the stairs he stared at the lively city, ‘There are about 20 fishing spots in here and the question is… Where to start first? I have a long way to go.’ He said to himself as he started to go on his adventure.

 

‘Whoa!! Look at that one! I sure am not worried for dinner!’ Prompto yelled as Noctis caught a huge fish with red fins and blue body.

‘You should be because this is mine.’ Noctis replied,

‘Don’t be like that!’ Prompto replied,

‘Only if you were this good in battle then everything would be perfect.’ Gladio laughed,

‘I am good in battle.’ Noctis said,

‘Do not worry about dinner; I will take care of it.’ Ignis added,

‘Come on let’s catch some more!’ Prompto shouted, Noctis was about to throw the fishing rod when the four of them heard a voice boom.

‘Hanging out and catching up with more relatives of yours?’ 

They all looked behind them to see Cor, sweating and panting. 

‘Did you just call fishes Noctis’ relatives?’ Prompto asked,

‘You then basically called King Regis a fish.’Gladio claimed while laughing

‘I meant the size of Noctis’ di-Never mind, keep what I said a secret.’ Cor reasoned,

‘You gotta pay us all first.’ Noctis smirked,

‘Why are you here Cor?’ Ignis asked,

‘King Regis is looking for ya’ll.’ Cor replied as he headed back to the castle.

 

The four men then looked at each other in wonder. They all began to pack their stuff up and walk back to the castle.

‘What do you guys think the King wants now?’ Prompto asked,

‘Probably a diaper bag for Noctis.’ Gladio replied,

‘Funny, keep your jokes inside your brain, if you have one.’ Noctis joked,

‘He probably needs a baby monitor for this prince I suppose.’ Ignis added to their joy.

‘Do you enjoy doing this to me?’ Noctis asked,

‘Like as if it’s our birthday!’ Prompto happily said,

 

Back to the palace, Regis was stood in front of his throne and was waiting for them.

‘Look around… Do you see any diaper bags?’ Gladio asked,

‘No, what about the baby monitor?’ Prompto replied,

‘No, must be somewhere behind King Regis.’ Prompto snorted,

‘Guys..’ said Noctis,

‘Come on now, let’s hurry it up.’ Ignis motioned them to follow him.

 

The four men now were standing below and Regis walked down to them,

‘Your Majesty.’ Noctis said but his father waved his hand,

‘This is no time for that Noctis, I need you and your companions to investigate something.’

‘What is it father?’ Noctis asked slightly worried.

‘I need your four to go to the south and investigate a kingdom called Vasseodur.’

‘Whoa!! Vasseodur? That’s like a week of travelling… Yeah!!’ Prompto rejoiced,

‘Oh, the city of harmony.’ Gladio mentioned,

‘Please do not call it the city of harmony. Insomnia would’ve won and been the city of harmony if it wasn’t for you four playing with the- … I need the four of you to investigate. There were reports of certain abnormalities there. If I am wrong then hurry and head back home and if I am right… Do not do anything that will make it obvious. Do not do anything reckless. Call for help and inform me right away.’ King Regis explained, ‘Use the Regalia and do it as soon as possible.’

 

‘Yes, your majesty.’ The four of them replied, bowed and the three men went out to go on and get the gears and all the items they need ready. Prompto then started to talk,

‘I didn’t know His highness was still disappointed about the City of Harmony award, I can feel the shame.’ He said while scratching his head,

‘Well, we can’t blame him. Imagine you being the king and about fifty chocobos raining down on that special event.’ Ignis reminded them,

‘The event was boring and we just added a little bit of amusement to it.’ Gladio said.

‘I am glad he gave us an even more amusing journey!’ Prompto delightedly claimed,

‘Gotta go on and get ready! Catch you later losers!’ Gladio then ran away to his home,

‘Now… What are the ingredients I can bring? Hmm… How about all of them?’ Ignis spoke to himself as he was walking,

 

Noctis however followed his father back to the throne. He knew there was something wrong.

‘Father, what happened?’

‘A man earlier came in here, he was full of wounds and he mentioned that there was something wrong with Vasseodur. I do not know if he was telling the truth that’s why I need the four of you to be careful. I know you can do it. Beware of the Hydra, my son. I know I told you before that it could be a joke but it’s best if you will be careful and… Look for a girlfriend if you can, I heard there are lots of gorgeous women there… Who knows? You might meet your happy ever after.’ King Regis suddenly uttered.

 

‘WHAT!? I am not hearing this, I am not. Please never speak like that again; it’s making me feel humiliated. I am more afraid of that than what the original reason was.’ Noctis said who was red in embarrassment.

 

‘Alright, I was kidding at the last part. Honestly though, be careful and believe only in yourself and only in your friends. Walk tall my son.’ King Regis continued smiling and ruffling his head.

 

‘See you, Father.’ 

Noctis then hugged his father and walked down to his room to prepare.

After an hour the four of them were ready and as they were heading for the Regalia, Cor called Noctis out,

‘Noctis… I need to ask for a favor.’ Cor said seriously, putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

‘What is it?’ Noctis asked,

Cor looked extremely serious and worried… for a split second until his expression changed and he said,

‘Bring a girl home for me! HAHAHAHAHAH!’ He roared with laughter, making the three guys look at them.

‘Damn it, Cor, you sound like my father!’ Noctis headed back to the Regalia leaving the still laughing Cor all by himself.

‘What does he want?’ Gladio asked,

‘He wants a girl.’ Noctis boringly replied,

‘Yeah, Vasseodur is also known for pretty women maybe we can all find a girlfriend.’ Prompto suggested,

‘Let’s not forget about the king’s quest.’ Ignis reminded them,

‘We won’t, looking for a girlfriend is another quest.’ Gladio laughed,

‘Can we all now drop this girlfriend talk?’ Noctis annoyingly asked,

‘Ohh, somebody’s very bitter.’ Gladio joked.

‘Somebody’s very hurt.’ Prompto added,

‘Come on now, let’s start this adventure.’ Ignis proclaimed,

They all hopped inside the Regalia and as Ignis started the engine, Noctis looked back and saw his father watching them. He then waved at him and Regis was nodding his head. 

 

The four of them went ahead and started the long driving adventure to Vasseodur.

 

While in Altissia, Gentianna, the woman who helped the man reach Insomnia spoke to herself.

‘Ooh, King Regis sent his son and his friends to heal the sick kingdom of Vasseodur.’ She looked worried as her eyes were closed.

 

Suddenly, she looked up the sky, smiled wide in content and said. 

‘I guess I was worried for nothing.’


	2. ACT 2: The Unheralded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four men were travelling peacefully... what lies on the road further?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so much time and posted this so late.... :(
> 
> Thank you for reading this, once again and like always I owe this to you reader ;)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The soft tweet of the birds can be heard on the Regalia as well as the strong gush of the wind on their faces… And Prompto’s complains.

‘Are we there yet?’ Prompto groaned while squirming on his seat.

‘What the hell do you mean are we there yet? We just left insomnia an hour ago!’ Gladio bellowed at him,

‘Mind you, Prompto, it takes about 6 days to travel to Vasseodur.’ Ignis mentioned,

‘What?!! That’s like half of my life taken! It takes too long!’ He scratched his head and sighed hard.

‘Hey, where’s the adventure in that?’ Noctis asked,

‘I thought you were excited about this trip?’ Gladio asked cautiously,

‘I was until I found out we have to take that much time.’ He complained,

‘This is much better than us being forced to trek by our feet. I am sure you don’t prefer that.’ Ignis said to him. Prompto then gave up,

‘Alright fine, what does King Daddy-o wants us to do in Vasseodur anyway?’ 

‘I told you there was a report of numerous anomalies that we have to investigate. Which I am sure is nothing.’ Noctis replied with a bored tone,

‘I feel it too. I think that’s nothing. There is no way Vasseodur can be filled with aberration; it wouldn’t be called the Holy City for nothing.’ Gladio replied,

‘Then again Noct, he wouldn’t send us if it’s nothing. It’s best if we all prepare into any situations.’ Ignis assured them. 

‘Okay, fine… Hey, Ignis? Where is our stop over?’ Prompto asked excitedly as he pushed and pulled Ignis who was driving.

‘Check the GPS, Prompt.’ Ignis motioned to the GPS screen,

Prompto checked the next stop over where they can do leisure and on the car’s GPS and it’s a place called… Zootron.

‘Alright guys! We are going to… how do you read this? Zotro- Zoot-‘ Prompto curled up his eyebrows as he was reading the screen.

‘It’s Zootron numbskull.’ Noctis laughed at him.

‘I wonder why it’s called Zootron? I bet there are lots of animals.’ He said happily clapping his hands,

‘I bet that’s where your relatives are.’ Gladio snorted at him while elbowing Noctis who smirked at him,

‘Hah! Gladio, do not turn into Cor. You are too much of a loser to copy him.’ 

‘What did you say?!!’ Gladio grabbed Prompto’s collar and Prompto kept on hitting his arm, ‘I said nothing!!!’ 

‘Gentlemen, please refrain from violent actions. I cannot drive properly when you do that.’ Ignis said as he was raising his glasses.

The two men then stopped and Noctis said,

‘Okay… Here comes the long way.’ 

 

Driving on the long road, Ignis was focused on the way with Gladio and Prompto telling jokes while Noctis’ eyelids were half closed. But the road was long indeed and so Ignis had to tell them that,

‘Gentlemen? We need to stop over here and camp. We can’t reach Zootron with the state of our gasoline so come on down and help me.’ He said while turning off the Regalia and walking off to the back of the car to get the gears.

‘Well, we have no other choice. Come on you two weakling!’ Gladio laughed to Prompto and Noctis at the same time he was assembling the tent.

‘Keep telling us that and I might kick you in the ass.’ Noctis retorted

‘That is if you can even reach my ass.’ Gladio said back,

‘Come on guys stop fighting. Noctis, its okay to be called a weakling.’ Prompto said while he was patting Noctis’ back.

Noctis stared at him and shook his head, ‘What do you mean? He called you weak too.’

‘What the? Gladio you asshole!’ The three of them snickered as Prompto playfully kicked Gladio in his butt.

The four men continued in preparing the camp, Ignis was cooking on of his new recipes while the three were waiting around nothing else but the bonfire. Meanwhile, while they were eating whatever Ignis concocted for them Gladio asked a question that piqued Noctis’ interest.

‘Okay, so why is Vassseodeur called the holy city anyway?’ Before Prompto can joke or Ignis give an intelligent answer, Noctis carefully but swiftly dropped his plate and sat properly beginning his story.  
‘How can you not know this? It all started about a thousand years ago after the Great War of Old. A daemon named Dagon invaded the south, he was a very strong daemon as he is one of the most powerful daemon on Eos. It is said that once you look inside his eyes you will be driven into insanity and into the core of fear himself.’ He explained, 

‘Whoa! What did he look like?’ Prompto asked,

Noctis gulped hard, ‘I read in the books that when he arrived the sky turned red and gray. He is as big as a mountain, his body is red and bleeding that looks like rotting wood and as hard as cement. His fingernails were long, his legs had flame erupting on them. He has giant bloody wings; he also has horns that look like drills. His eyes were red with wrath and he has 100 teeth that were sharp that loved devouring humans and even other daemons. Dagon’s breathe was also green with poison fume. But the scariest thing of all was that as soon as he arrived in the south he has this evil smirk in his face that he knew to himself he will enjoy killing everything in the south.’

Prompto grimaced, ‘I regret asking that question.’ 

‘Everything changed that time. Every human that ever saw him wanted to eat their friends and loved ones, they were the one who turned insane and those humans were called flesh-eaters. No one was safe. Well, darkness plagued the south until the ancient King of Vasseodeur Salvador Bane faced him alone oh! He is also known as the right hand of Bryathos, The Divine Astral of Light. It’s said that they fought for seven days straight. Though Dagon was extremely powerful so Bryathos himself fused inside Salvador and Dagon was defeated! Man! How cool is that?’ Noctis said cheerily,

Prompto then asked again, ‘Well, where did they drive Dagon to?’

‘It said in the books I have read that Dagon was killed in the Black Mountains and No daemon ever entered Vasseodur and the south, they were all afraid because Vasseodur was an amazing and peaceful place. No daemon will ever gain energy there as there are no evil powers lingering there.’ He said that while looking starry eyed and hopeful.

Gladio snickered and said, ‘You know sometimes you are such a nerd that it’s too painful for me to watch you.’

‘Whatever! All I think is that it’s impossible for Vasseoudur to be tainted with any anomalies.’ Noctis reasoned,

‘We still need to investigate it for King Regis just to be sure.’ Ignis reminded them again and the three men nodded their head.

‘Can you at least tell my whey Vasseodur was said to have the most beautiful women on the whole Eos?’ Gladio asked while looking interested this time,

‘Since Vasseodur is the holy city, it’s said that the guards there and those whoever lives in the palace are both handsome and beautiful that’s why maybe even the townspeople are too.’ Noctis said shurugging his shoulders,

‘Alright! Imma get me a girlfriend finally.’ Gladio cheered,

‘You know, you say that to all the places we go to.’ Prompto said,

‘Shut up, egg yolk. I’ll turn in for the night.’ Gladio said walking back to the tent.

‘He is right. Let’s sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow.’ Ignis suggested,

The two gentlemen then followed Ignis and Gladio to the tent and slept.

The next day, they all woke up early… Uh, except for Noctis who was still asleep even after Gladio shaking him. 

‘Ey, pretty little princess wake up!’ Gladio hollered,

Noctis sat up and itched his head and then he lied back down again so Gladio sat down on his butt which made Ignis and Prompto laugh at him. Prompto then looked outside the tent and suddenly his smile dissolved, he trembled too as he kept on poking Gladio, Ignis and Noctis.

‘What the hell man?’ Gladio asked annoyingly, pushing his hand away.

‘L-lo-look!!!!’ He pointed to something outside the tent. The three looked where he was pointing to, that’s when Ignis got worried, Gladio cracked his knuckles and Noctis turned his hand into a fist.  
They saw a man walking towards them… Not walking, he was crippling slowly to them barefooted. His fingers were twisted, his shoulders were dislocated and his ankle was barely intact with his leg. The four men went out of the tent with their weapons out,

‘Let’s go, let’s run and let’s leave! Come on!’ Promtpto said while shaking,

‘No, he might need our help come on.’ Gladio who’s extremely brave walked towards the man while Ignis followed him and Noctis went along with them even though Prompto was terrified behind them but still followed suit.

Closing on the man; the four were half terrified, well, at least the three and Prompto was even more terrified. His clothes were tattered and had so much blood that it was dripping down from him. He has long grey hair that was messy and had blood too. He also has crooked teeth and they noticed that because he was smiling evilly at them, his eyes were yellow also he was looking up. 

‘What the fuck? Noctis let’s leave please!’ Prompto said as he gripped on Noctis and Ignis’ shirt,

‘Shhh!’ Noctis hushed him,

‘What shh? Look at him! Holy air benders please let’s go he hasn’t seen us!’ Prompto said shaking in his place,

‘What do you mean he hasn’t seen us?’ Gladio asked,

‘HE IS LOOKING UP!! LOOK AT HIM HE IS CREEPING ME OUT!!!’ Prompto screeched,

‘Be quiet! He will notice us if you won’t stop.’ Ignis told him,

The man kept on walking towards them and the four stopped walking to him, 

‘I will go to him. Stay there, he could be sick and he needs help.’ Gladio walked to him furthermore the three stayed on their place. 

‘Sir? Do you need help?’ Gladio stopped in front of the man and he was still looking up. Gladio then touched him and suddenly the man looked at him and smiled even more.

‘WHAT THE HELL?’ Gladio asked because the man kept looking at them after that to the three men left behind and out of nowhere the man screamed in scourge all of a sudden his muscles on his arms were ripped turning into gigantic arms. His legs evolved into something that looks hideous. His face was destroyed ripping his forehead to his chin and what came out is a monster wickedly grinning at them too.  
The man or the monster now has a horn on his head and he has three eyes that were yellow. He looked hideous and blood was all over him again. He then screamed at the four men, he stomped his feet and the ground shakes making Gladio run to the three.

‘WHY DID YOU TOUCH HIM ASSWIPE!!!!!???? LOOK WHAT YOU WROUGHT!!!’ Prompto shouted to Gladio,

‘I DIDN’T KNEW HE WAS GONNA GO ALL WRECKING BALL ON US!!!!!’ Gladio shouted back,

‘THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED IN THIS JOURNEY!!!!!’ Noctis screamed to them,

‘Stop talking and get your weapons out!’ Ignis said somehow calmer than the three,

The man or the Cyclops ran to them making the ground shake again, Noctis sliced his leg. The Cyclops was wounded but after doing that, he hit Noctis hard he landed on a rock.

‘NOCT!!’ Prompto shouted ‘You stupid mongrel!!’ he then aimed at the Cyclops’ chest and fired his gun, it hit the Cyclops but he didn’t even flinch. 

‘Uhhh, Gladio? Ignis? HELP!’ Prompto said as he ran to Noctis to help him,

‘Let me handle of this ugly beast!’ Gladio jumped to the Cyclops’ back and he stabbed it’s back with his weapon. The Cyclops groaned in pain, it then reached for its back and held Gladio with it’s left arm. The Cyclops’ shouted loud and tightened his grip on Gladio,

‘GLADIO!!’ Noctis and Prompto screamed at him,

‘Shit!’ Gladio cursed, 

He then slashed the Cyclops’ fingers so he can get out of his grip. It’s hand and flesh was slashed and it bled hard. Gladio was automatically dropped down, Ignis then took the chance to step from Gladio’s shoulder to jump to the monster’s face. Ignis grunted loud as he reached the face, he stabbed the Cyclop’s third eye on its forehead with his twin sword. The Cyclops screamed in agony while trashing around and stomping his feet. Ignis jumped back down to the ground.

While the Cyclops was rampaging in annoyance as he cannot touch his stabbed eye, ‘I’ll take care of him!!!’ Said Noctis. He jumped from the Cyclop’s knee to the top of his head and finally stabbing him in its head. The Cyclops then groaned and shouted in pain again as he dropped down dead on the fields. 

The four men stared at each other as the Cyclops was transforming back into the man he was again. Prompto commented while sighing in content,

‘Not to be boastful but, he seemed a little bit weaker than the daemons we faced before.’

Noctis walked near the man and took his wrist and inspected at it closely,

‘That should be good for you then?’ Gladio questioned as he elbowed Prompto’s side,

‘Are you kidding me? Of course it’s good. I was so freaked out.’ He replied,

Ignis glanced at Noctis after smiling at the two, ‘Noct, is there something wrong?’

Noctis stood up from the man and faced them,

‘He was not weak, he also was no daemon. He was just not used to fighting, he wasn’t a soldier.’ He lifted the man’s wrist to show the same thing Regis saw on the first man’s wrist… The mark of the Hydra. After about ten seconds, the man’s body suddenly burst just like the man before.

‘It’s the same thing the man who said he was from Vasseodur has, the Hydra.’ Noctis claimed, this time three men looked at him seriously. ‘I think we should skip Zootron.’

‘We will go straight there then?’ asked Gladio who seem to agree with him.

‘Let’s just take a stopover on a station.’ Ignis said,

‘I am ready.’ Smiled Prompto,

‘Yeah, we should head to Vasseodur, investigate and solve this once and for all.’ Noctis said as he looked up at the blue skies.


	3. I AM SO SORRY!

Hey Guys!

I apologize for posting super duper late, there was just so much going on: My graduation, vacation and then I got sick. I really am so sorry!

But no worries because I have no plans on stopping in writing two of my stories for you guys and I promise I will try my very best to continue it and to be honest I am halfway on both of the new chapters on the two stories. If not informed on the other story please check my account :)

I thank you guys once again for all the love and appreciation on my story, thank you so much like always this story will be nothing without all of you and your support. May I ask of you to please keep waiting for the new chapter.

 

Take care and May the fallen rise once more...

 

:)


End file.
